Miraculous: The Twins(On Hold)
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: We've all known that Marinette and Adrien are an only child. But when two unexpected guests arrive, everything changes. The two teens are no longer an only child. They have twins. And as Hawkmoth's akumas grow stronger, they can no longer fight alone. Two new heroes rise to the challenge. But are they ready for what is to come? And who are these brave, young souls? Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

_**YOU KNOW THEIR STORY.**_

***  
 _"I'm Ladybug." "Chat Noir."_  
***

 _ **BUT THEIR STORY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN.**_

***  
 _"Wait, wait, wait! Your Ladybug and your Chat Noir?! How have I never noticed before?"_  
***

 _ **BUT, ONE MORE SURPRISE IS UP THEIR SLEEVE!**_

***  
 _"What other secrets do I have to know?"_  
***

 _ **WE ALL KNOW THAT MARINETTE AND ADRIEN ARE AN ONLY CHILD, RIGHT?**_

***  
 _"Yeah, I was told you were an only child. Wait, you are an only child, right?"_  
***

 _ **WELL YOUR WRONG**_

 _ **THE TWO HEROES OF PARIS HAVE TWINS!**_

***  
 _"You have a twin?! How could you not tell me this?!"_  
***

 _ **BUT, THAT'S NOT ALL.**_

 _ **WHAT IF THEY BECOME THE NEXT TWO MIRACULOUS HOLDERS?!**_

***  
 _"A miraculous what now?"_  
***

 _ **THAT'S RIGHT! THESE TWO WILL BECOME THE NEXT MIRACULOUS HOLDERS!**_

***  
 _"So I turn into a superhero and go around Paris, fighting criminals? Awesome!"_

 _ **TWO NEW HEROES ARE FLINGING THEIR WAY TO PARIS.**_

***  
 _"Hello, My Queen."_

 _"Kill me now."_

 _ **YOU THINK YOU KNOW THEIR STORY.**_

 _ **YOU'VE**_

 _ **SEEN**_

 _ **NOTHING**_

 _"So what are you? A beetle and a wolf?"_

 _"What? No! I'm a bee. He's a fox."_

 _"Ohhh. That makes more sense...I think."_

 _ **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: THE TWINS**_

 _ **COMING OUT IN FEBRUARY 2017**_


	2. Prologue

_**Me: Here you go you guys! The prologue of The Twins. I'm just going to start it now before Ezra notices. Have fun! (Starts the chapter and leaves through the SWR door)**_

* * *

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

"Flight AB3 will be leaving soon. All passengers make your way there. Thank you."

As the announcement finished, two teenagers get up.

One teen has short, perfectly cut, midnight black hair, ocean blue eyes, and peach skin. He is wearing a white shirt with a small circle in the corner, a black over shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He has a black suitcase with him.

The other has mid-length, side swept, blond hair, turquoise eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a light blue, no sleeved dress with floral designs at the bottom and white high heels. Around her right shoulder is a white purse. With her is a turquoise suitcase and five large gift bags on top.

The girl grabs her stuff. "You ready?"

The boy nods. "Yep."

The two teens walk down to their plane. As they do, they start a conversation.

"So." The girl starts. "Do you think Paris will be the same?"

The boys looks at her. "Sure, I guess. Paris could be different will a few changes. Some of them could be major. Some could be minor. You never know."

"I guess you're right. But, I still rather be prepared when we get home. It's been nine years. Anything could have changed."

"Again, don't worry. We'll go through the changes together. I promise you that, Aimee."

The girl, Aimee, nods and looks forward. "Do you think he'll be the same?"

The boy grabs her hand. "I'm sure. He's been alone for nine years. And judging by his texts and calls, he's the same."

"Thanks. Do you think your sister will be the same?"

The boy nods. "Yep. No matter what, she's still the bubbly sister I knew when I left."

Aimee smiles. "Do you think she asked my brother out yet, Marin?"

The boy, Marin, shrugs. "Who knows? The brave, confident, smart, selfless, bubbly, beautiful Marinette doesn't have the courage to ask out a boy. That's something I never thought would happen."

Aimee laughs. "Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. We'll find out when we get there."

Marin nods. "I guess you're right."

"Flight AB3 will be leaving in a few minutes. All passengers make your way there now."

The announcement ended as the two teenagers look at each other.

"We better hurry." Marin points out.

Aimee nods and the two start to hurry. They got there just in time. They showed their passport to the guard and walk inside. They put their luggage away and sit down.

Marin sighs. "I can't wait until we get back home."

Aimee smiles. "Me, too."

Their phones beep a moment later. It was their siblings. The two smile at each other as they get it. It was a couple of pictures.

The first one was of Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien. They were in the park, having some of the pastries from the bakery. The second one was of the four in Alya's house, watching some movies.

But, the third is what caught the two teens' eyes.

It was of Marinette and Adrien. Marinette having her head on Adrien's shoulder and Adrien had his head on Marinette's.

Apparently, Alya took a picture of the two and sent it to Marinette and Adrien. Then those two sent it them. Marinette and Adrien was freaking about it.

Well, Adrien was just surprised about it and didn't know what to do. It was Marinette who went crazy. All her texts were in caps.

The two teens look at each other and back at their phones. They sent a text to their siblings and close it.

Marin looks at Aimee. "Do you think that they'll get together?"

Aimee smiles at him. "Definitely. They were made for each other. And when we get back home, we're getting those two together. No matter what."

"I agree."

"All passengers, please put on your seatbelts. We will be leaving now."

The plane starts moving. Marin smiles at Aimee, who smiles back at him.

"Here we go, Italy."

Aimee looks forward confidently as the plane flies goes into the air.

"And here we come, Paris."

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys. What do you think? Awesome, right? This story is going to be a great success._**

 ** _Ezra:(Pops up out of nowhere) Yea, great success._**

 ** _Me:(Jumps in fear) Ezra?! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the crew, celebrating?_**

 ** _Ezra: Didn't feel like it. Especially, since you're replacing us._**

 ** _Me: First of all, I'm not replacing you. Just writing this story since I'm done with your story. Second of all, I'm going to bring you back in the sequel._**

 ** _Ezra: Yea, yeah. Say what you want. I'm not leaving. Besides, you said you'll put me in your author's notes._**

 ** _Me: I said I might and I made my mind. You won't be in it._**

 ** _Ezra: Why do you have to make everything worse?!_**

 ** _Me: Ezra, you better leave before I get angry._**

 ** _Ezra: Nope._**

 ** _Me: Ezrrrraaaa!_**

 ** _Ezra:(Shrink back) Okay, okay! I'm leaving._**

 ** _Me:(Makes a door appear)_**

 ** _Ezra:(Runs through)_**

 ** _Me:(Sighs) Now that that's over, let's continue. So, this is the prologue. The first chapter is coming soon. And I hope you liked it. Still wouldn't have published it in time if it weren't for KassyRey13._**

 ** _Mom: Star! Come over here and help._**

 ** _Me: Sure thing, Mom! I gotta go. Bye, guys. (Camera closes)_**


	3. Author's Note

**_Me: Hey everyone. I have been working on the chapters and will be uploading more soon. But, here the thing. I'm pretty sure we've all seen the new heroes, clip, and other spoilers of season 2. And I won't say anything about it just in case some of you haven't. So, you know that I'm my story that there are two different heroes as different people and all that. I'm not going to have the heroes in season 2 in it. But, do you want me to continue the story as it is? Or do you want me to change it/discontinue it? What's your choice? I'm kinda stuck on this right now. But if the majority of you want to continue it as it is, then I'll upload the rest of the chapters. If not, I'll change everything or discontinue the story. Please tell me in your review. I would really like to know. Thanks, everyone. I'll see you later. Bye!_**


	4. My Life

**Me: Okay, as you know, I've decided to keep the story the way it is. I won't update the next chapter until either next week or the week after. It's been really busy for me lately, so it'll be hard for me to update more. I also have to write the other stories, too. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She only owns her Ocs.**

* * *

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

Fighting and purifying akumas are just a normal thing when it comes to my life.

I may seem like the clumsy, little girl everyone thinks I am, but I have a secret. A big one. I'm Ladybug. One of Paris's superheroes.

I fight almost each and everyday of my life to ensure that Paris is safe and stays safe. I fight along side with my partner in crime, Chat Noir.

There are these special accessories or items that help us become our superhero selves. They're called miraculous. Or miracle stones. The miracle stones are given to someone with a pure heart to keep their home and the people safe.

I had gotten mine on the first day of seventh grade. Ivan, a classmate of mine, had suddenly changed into Stoneheart, an akuma. Thankfully, we were able to free him.

These akumas are caused by a terrible person who calls himself Hawkmoth. His akumas feed on negative emotions. When there's a powerful negative emotion in Paris, Hawkmoth send out an akuma to turn them evil. These akumas have the power to let Hawkmoth control anyone with a powerful negative emotion.

I fight the akumas and free the citizens from his control with my partner in crime, Chat Noir. Sure, he messes around and is a big flirt, but he has a big heart. Sometimes, I just wish he won't jump in to save me from an attack. He'll get himself killed one day if he doesn't stop.

Anyway, our latest akuma was Volpina. Her name is Lila, Lila Rossi. She's an Italian girl and a new student at Collége Françoise Dupont.

The reason why she turned into Volpina was because of me. She was flirting with Adrien and then she has the nerve to say that she and Ladybug, my hero side, are the best of friends and that I saved her once time. Ugh, I hate her so much.

Upon hearing that, I sort of transformed into Ladybug and ruined her chances with Adrien.

Yea, and that's how the rest of the story happened. Lila also had a necklace that looked exactly like the fox miraculous. What confused me was of how Lila had a necklace that looks like the fox miraculous. How do I know about the fox miraculous? Well, I'm getting into that right now.

While I was looking _(I wasn't spying!)_ at Adrien and Lila in the library, Adrien had a book with each and every miracle stone in it. It had the type of powers each stone gives, the names of the kwamis, it's history and more. The only thing is that's it's in ancient Chinese.

After Adrien dropped his bag, Lila stole the book with out him knowing. How did Adrien have the book? I really don't know, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon. Lila took it to the park and looked through it. As soon as Adrien came, she threw it into the trash. That's how I got the book from her.

After the battle with Volpina, Tikki told me to take the book the great guardian. I didn't know who he was, but I went where Tikki told me.

I soon found out that the great guardian is actually old man that healed Tikki. I immediately asked him a bunch of questions. Don't judge. It's what I do.

After I was able to sit down quietly, Master Fu, as his name was, asked me of how I found the book. I told him the entire story.

He listened patiently. After I was done, he told me that he had lost the book a long time ago.

I asked him if he can translate the book. He said he can, but he will only do that when Chat Noir comes to his home with me. I guess I have to wait for Chat Noir to know about the other miracle stones.

Master Fu told me to keep the book with me since it would be safe with me. And that's what I did. I hid the book in the back of my closet where it's completely dark. Hopefully, Mom or Alya won't find it.

Ever since then, I've kept the book a secret. And whenever I have the chance to get Chat to come with me, I don't ask. It just doesn't feel like it's the right time. I don't know how or why, but it just doesn't feels like the right time to tell him. And judging by the experience I had, I'm going with that feeling.

Other than that, everything has been…quiet. Not that many akuma attack. Just two this entire week.

Either Hawkmoth is taking a break or he's not in the city. But won't he still be able to send out akumas? What if he's doing something to make himself stronger? The akumas have been getting harder to defeat.

"Your stressing yourself out, Marinette." Tikki's high pitched voice calls out. "Relax. Go do something. Help your parents in the bakery. Or talk to Alya."

"I guess your right, Tikki." I give her a small hug. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I go down into the bakery and see my parents carrying boxes out to the car.

"Oh, Marinette." My mom comes up to me. "I was just about to come get you. Your father and I will be gone for sometime. We need you to look after bakery."

I nod. "Okay, mom." They walk out, waving.

"Bye!"

I sigh as I see people walk in as soon as the car leaves. _It's going to be a busy day._

* * *

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

 _Another day, another photoshoot._

I smile as the photographer snaps pictures of me as I do some poses.

It's like this everyday. School, photoshoot, homework, photoshoot, hang out with Nino, akuma attack, photoshoot, and then another akuma attack.

Seriously, this happens everyday. It's basically become a routine now.

I sit down on the fountain, giving one of those smiles at the camera.

 _I would do anything to get out of this._

 _"Ahhh!"_

I look to my right; trees falling down, pigeons flying away, and people screaming as they run; to see a girl floating in the air, her appearance too small to describe.

"I AM the greatest singer in France!"

 _Okay, maybe not anything…_

I feel Gorilla's hands grab me and pull me to the limo. I look back and see the akuma coming closer.

"Not even the fearless heroes will stop me!"

 _Think again._

Gorilla pushes me in the car and rushes into the drivers seat, driving as soon as he closes the door.

I stare out the window as we drive closer to home and farther away from the akuma.

A flash of red swings above a building, spinning a yoyo as she lands. Ladybug charges at the akuma and continues to do her best to fight.

Chat Noir needs to be there soon. My bugaboo needs my help! But I'll have to wait until I get home...

The limo stops and I open the door, running outside to the manor. I rush in and run straight to my room.

Closing the door, Plagg flies out.

"Give me Camembert and I'll go into the ring."

"Plagg, you don't really have a choice." I bring my arm out. "Plagg, claws out!"

He cries as he was sucked in. Green light covers the room's wall, dying down as the transformation finishes.

I jump out of my window and from building to building, I reach the akuma.

Dressed in a rock star type outfit with heavy makeup and the microphone in her hand, and from what she said earlier, I'm guessing it's another singing akuma.

I dodge a beam and land next to Ladybug.

"Hey there, bugaboo."

"Now is not that time, Chat."

I shrug. "If you say so, M'lady."

I dodge another beam and block a second attack with my baton. "Is it just me or has there been too micro singers lately?"

"No it's not you. And Chat?" I look at her. "Stop making those horrible puns."

I smirk. "What can I say? It sings through the blood."

"Please stop."

 _"Give me your miraculous and I will make your death painless!" The akuma sings._

I rub my cat ears. "Can you sing any louder? What are you, the screaming singer?"

 _"I am not the screaming singer! My name is Musical!"_

I chuckle. "Musical, eh? You don't sound musical to me. You sound more like terrical!" I tell her, singing the last part.

Musical growls as she sings into her microphone, launching a larger beam at the two of us.

"Chat! Don't make her angry! It'll only make everything worse!" Ladybug scolds.

I shrug as we dodge it. "Well, she just needs to music up!"

She stares at me. "That's the worst one I've heard this entire month."

I place my hand over my heart, gasping. "I'm deeply offended, M'lady!"

 _"I had enough of this! Give me your miraculous now!"_ The akuma sings once more.

I wince as the sound reaches my sensitive ears. We look at each other and nod, silently agreeing.

Turning to the akuma, we charge.

 ** _***(To Lazy Write The Entire Fight)***_**

I collapse onto the couch, the ringing still in my ears.

"Where did she learn to sing so high?!" I complain.

Plagg flies up to me. "Don't know, don't care. Now where's my Camembert?"

I sigh as I point to the desk drawer, the hungry little cat already flying in the direction.

Sometimes, I wonder if I could ever put him in the box and send him back to wherever he came from. I hate smelling like that icky cheese all day.

 _Ding._

I pull out my phone, Alya's name on the screen. I open it and go onto the group chat.

 _Alya: Wanted to send you these._

And down below were three photos. All from the slumber party we had over the weekend. Of course, Natalie and my father thought I was at Nino's. Who knows what they'll do or think if they found out I was at a girl's house.

I scroll down to the first photo.

It was the four of us in the park, having some pastries from the bakery Marinette's parents own. Mmm, those cookies and muffins were so good.

The second was of the four of us in Alya's house, watching a movie of Alya's choice. Which turned out to be a horror movie. I shudder. I never want to see another horror movie again…

Both photos were great but the third one is what caught my eye.

It was of Marinette and me. Marinette having her head on _my_ shoulder. And I had _my_ head on _Marinette's_ head.

 _I stare at this before replying._

 _Adrien: When did you take this?_

 _Alya: Which one?_

 _Marinette: A-Alya?! When did you take that?!_

 _Alya: Oh, that was in the middle of the comedy movie._

How come she knows what Marinette's asking and not me? Well, they are best friends.

 _Alya: Still can't believe Nino chose that._

 _Nino: Hey, it was funny!_

 _Alya: No, it was not!_

 _Nino: Yes, it was!_

 _Alya: No, it wasn't!_

 _Nino: Yes, it was!_

As Alya and Nino fought about whether the movie was funny or not, I left the chat, Marinette seemed to have, too.

I click onto a name and send her the photos.

 _Adrien: How do I deal with that?_

 _Not a moment too late, she answered._

 _Aimee: The third one? Omg, you guys look so cute in it!_

 _Adrien: Not helping!_

 _Aimee: Fine, just act the same. But if you're starting to have feelings for her, confess!_

 _Adrien: Aimee!_

 _Aimee: Just kidding. But, really do it if it's happening. Anyway, I have to go. I have class soon. Bye._

 _Adrien: Bye._

I go back to the group chat, Alya and Nino still fighting whether the movie was funny or not. I blush as I glance at the photo.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Gah!"

I jump as I turn around, Plagg staring at me. "Never sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, not sorry." He looks at the photo. "Don't tell me you're starting to have a crush on her, too? Bleh, this is why I always stick to my one true love! Cheese!"

"What?! No, I don't like Marinette! I love Ladybug! And you can't love cheese!"

"You love chicken, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But that's food, not a person."

"Same thing! And if you don't mind me, I will like to go back to my beautiful Camembert."

I stare at his retreating back. Who ever sent me this fat cat is crazy if he thinks I can deal with him.

A soft _ding_ was heard once more and I look down.

 _Marinette: Guys, just stop already._

 _Alya: But it wasn't funny!_

 _Nino: Yes, it was! That movie has been number one for decades._

 _Alya: To you that is._

 _Nino: Other people think it's funny too!_

 _Alya: Oh really? Who?_

 _Nino: …My family and relatives._

 _Alya: Omg, Nino. Really?!_

 _Marinette: Get a room you two._

 _Alya: Marinette!_

 _Nino: Marinette!_

 _Adrien: I agree with Marinette. You two fighting like this everyday is getting tiring._

 _Alya: We do not fight everyday!_

 _Nino: Yea!_

 _Adrien: What about yesterday?_

 _Marinette: And the day before that?_

 _Adrien: And before that?_

 _Marinette: And every other day?_

 _Alya: We did not fight at all yesterday._

 _Nino: Uh, Alya, we did fight about rushing into an attack. You really need to stop that by the way._

 _Alya: Don't make me come over there._

 _Nino: I'm getting tired of running after you. It's like watching over a little kid who likes danger._

 _Nino: I just sent that, didn't I?_

 _Marinette: Yup!_

 _Adrien: Definitely!_

 _Alya: You're dead!_

 _Nino: Guys, help me!_

 _Adrien: Sorry, bro. No can do._

 _Marinette: Good luck!_

 _Alya: You better start running if I were you, Nino._

 _Nino: HELP!_

Both Alya and Nino sign off. I'm already betting that Alya reached him.

 _Marinette: Those two fight like a married couple._

 _Adrien: Yea they do. I hope they didn't see that…_

 _Marinette: …I have to go help my parents in the bakery. Bye, Adrien!_

 _Adrien: Bye!_

Sighing, I place my phone the couch. I look over my shoulder and see Plagg still eating the Camembert.

Why can't he love chocolate or chicken? Even my room smells like that icky cheese.

I would rather have it smell like smelly socks instead of this…Never mind, that'll only make it worse. And speaking of smells, I better get it off me.

I walk over to the bathroom and open it up.

 _There better not an akuma attack._

* * *

 ** _Me: Okay, I hoped you like it. The next few chapters will be longer and better if this wasn't good enough. I'll see you next time. Bye!_**


	5. Home Sweet Heroes?

**_Me: Hey, guys. So here's the second chapter of the story. Nothing much to say. Just I need more votes on the poll and I hope you like it. Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own Miraculous Ladybug. She only owns her two OCs._**

* * *

 ** _Aimee's POV_**

I breathe in the fresh air of Paris.

"Ah, it's so good to be home again."

Marin nods. "It really is."

Grabbing my suitcase, I look at him. "I can't wait to surprise Adrien and Father."

"Same for Marinette and my parents." He looks at me. "Wait, I thought your father knows you're coming."

I shake my head. "No, all he does is ask about my studies. Nothing else."

"Oh, right. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine. You didn't know." I look ahead. "Besides, it's not like he'll care that much."

"I'm sure he does care."

I smile half-heartedly at him. "So, what do you think you're family will do when they see you?"

Marin shrugs. "Mom and Dad will most likely greet me back and say how much they missed me. It's my younger twin I have to worry about. Marinette will most likely squeeze me to death. Then talk at hyper speed about what's happened or something related. Finally, she'll yell at me for not telling her that I was coming,"

I blink. "Wow…even by how much you told me about her, I'm still surprised."

"We get that a lot."

I look to my right. "Oh, look! It's the Eiffel Tower! It's been so long!"

"Lets take a picture."

Marin takes out his phone. We stand next to each other, the tower in the background, and take it.

 _Snap._

"Send that to me."

He nods. "Sure thing."

I sigh as I look around. "It seems like nothing has changed. The same buildings are still here. The park hasn't had anything added to it at all. And there are still…..heroes?"

Marin stares at me. "..What?"

I point towards the tv station, where several TVs were on the news channel.

 _"Paris's heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, have recently defeated another villain earlier today. The mayor has placed a ceremony for them on the 17th of July…"_

We stare at the TVs as the reporter continues, showing the attack from earlier.

 _There are heroes protecting Paris? Adrien never told me that! Why didn't he mention it? Oh my god..what if he got hurt in one of them?! He can't fight those guys!_

"…Paris has heroes….when…how…what…I am so lost.."

I give a slight nod. "..So am I, Marin. So am I.." We continue to watch. "…They actually look like a ladybug and a black cat…Why did they never tell us? And how did it not reach Italy?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, Aimee. We'll ask them when we see them."

"Yea…"

 _"Ahh!"_

We look to our left; people running and screaming; to see a girl with a mask made out of makeup and in an outfit that makeup artists would wear but with eyeliner, lipstick, etc. all over it. Pouches surrounded her waist, empty.

"No one will ever fire me again! I am the best with makeup!"

The girl pulls out a lipstick from a pouch, which was twice the size of her and really, really pointy. _How did she..._ Before I can even finish my thought, the girl throws it towards us.

"Look out!"

I push Marin out of the way and we drop to the ground, the large lipstick stuck to the tv station's wall just a few feet above us.

"That…that was a close one."

"Y-Yeah.."

I look down, seeing how close we are. Slightly blushing, I get off him.

"Lets go."

Grabbing our stuff, we run down the streets, looking for a place to hide.

"Marin, in front you!"

Seeing the humongous scissors getting closer, I grab his shirt and pull him back, the sharp weapon only an inch away from his face. Grabbing his arm, I pull him away from it.

"I swear you're going to get yourself killed if you don't watch where you're going!"

"Hey! How about all those attempt kidnappings for you?!"

"Those were _attempt_ kidnappings! They tried to grab us! Not kill us with twelve feet tall scissors!"

"..Touché."

 _Where are those heroes Paris depends on so much?! Aren't they supp–_

"Hey, Makeup Girl!" A voice is heard behind us. "How about you _makeup_ with whoever you're angry at?!"

 _What that seriously supposed to be a pun?_

We run into a café and hide behind the counter, a clerk already there. She looks at me, eyes widening.

"Aren't you…"

I place my finger over my mouth. "Yes, I am. Don't tell anyone."

The clerk nods and all three of us stay there, waiting for the battle to cease.

* * *

"I think it's over…."

I nod and rise, glancing over to the clerk. "I'll pay for the damage."

She waves her hand, smiling. "No need! It'll all be fixed in a few minutes!"

I raise a brow. How can you fix half of a building in a few minutes?

And just then, a large swirl of ladybugs fly around the café, fixing everything in sight.

The windows, door, walls, pillars….everything was fixed. As if time was turned back and nothing happened at all..

Marin and I stare as it slowly disappears..

"….What just happened?"

"I have _no_ idea."

"Those were Ladybug's powers." We turn to look at her. "I've witnessed this several times. Ladybug has this some power to heal everything that's been destroyed in the battles."

"Oh…"

 _First, they're heroes who are dressed like animals and fight crime with a yoyo and baton. Then they have powers?! What's next? Their secret identities are our twins?_

"Please, take something. It's on the house." The clerk tries to persuades.

We shake our heads. "No, its alright. But, feel free to ask if you need something. We owe you one for letting us take cover here."

The clerk stares, eyes widened. "….Th-Thank you, . I-I'll let you know.." She waves. "Have a nice day!"

We wave back. "You too!

Marin and I walk out, making sure that we still had everything.

"Well, that was…"

I glance at him. "Strange? Interesting? Like we're now living in an action movie?"

"All of that."

I groan. "How come they never mentioned this? At least say something about so we know what to expect!"

Marin nods. "I agree. I'm going to have a talk with Marinette about it. If it weren't for you, my face would be cut in half!"

"You need to be aware of your surroundings more."

He grunts. "Well, I don't have to be worried about being kidnapped 24/7."

I only shrug. Gasps were heard. I look around and see a few people staring at us. More specifically, _me_.

"Whoops, that's right."

I run into an alley, Marin right behind, and pull a sweater out of my suitcase. Putting it on, I pull the hoodie over my head. Marin does the same with his.

I turn to Marin. "Good?"

He gives a thumbs up. "I can barely see your face."

"Let's hurry before they start to run here."

He nods and the two of us start to walk away. A moment after, three people walk into the alley, looking around.

I pull the hoodie down farther as we pass through a crowd.

I glance towards Marin, although he couldn't see due to the hoodie. There was nothing really to say or do, but to let our minds wander to wherever they might go.

 _"….omg, he's sooo cute!.."_

 _"And perfect…"_

 _"I wish I could be with him.."_

I turn my head towards the whispers and squeals.

Three girls stood by a large metal pole, staring dreamily at a poster of my _younger brother_. Immediately, a fire flicks inside me, realizing that what my brother said about the kids outside his class was true.

Only taking two steps towards them, a hand grabs my arm, keeping a firm grip on it.

I look up underneath my hoodie. "Marin, let go."

He shakes his head. "No can do. Who knows what you'll do to those girls."

"It's about my _brother_."

"And I know how protective you are of him. But, he's a famous model. Of course this will happen all the time."

"He told me how much it bothered him."

"And you can't stop the entire world from doing it."

I look down, a tear pricking the corner of my eye. "….I know I can't, but..ever since mom went missing and was soon declared dead after months of searching…I feel like I should've stayed behind. I should've helped them through it instead of leaving. I should've been there for them…"

Taking his hand off my arm, Marin slowly pulls me into a hug. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what to do at the time. You were scared and confused just like anyone else your age would have been. Don't blame yourself for that…"

We stay like that, not letting go as people pass by.

"…Thanks…"

Feeling my cheeks getting a hint of warmth, I let go. "..We should go before anyone starts to question."

Although a tint of sadness was shown, Marin nods. "Lets."

This time, we don't say or do anything as we walk down the streets. I've rarely done that over the years. I've rarely talked about it. Much less, even have a tear slide down because of it.

As we walk on, I continue to hear girls squeal and boys both insult and wish to be my brother.

And each time, I have to calm down before I do something I regret. Now thinking clearly, I'm pretty sure it'll be all over the news if I did it.

Coming to stop, I stare pass through the gates and towards the large, lonely looking mansion.

"I guess this is where we part."

I nod. "Yea, but we'll see each other soon."

"Yeah.." He looks at his phone. "I better get going before it gets dark. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Marin smiles. "Bye, Aimee."

"Bye, Marin."

I watch as he walks down the streets. And as he turns the corner, I turn back to the gates and press the button.

 _"Hello? Who is it?"_

"Hey, Nathalie. I'm back."

* * *

 ** _Marin's POV_**

 _It's been awhile since she said anything about that._

After Aimee came back from that unsuspected trip last year, she rarely spoke of it. Only time she did..was when I caught her staring at her mother's photo, tears streaming down.

And it's definitely going to be hard for her now that we're here.

Not acknowledging my surroundings, I run into a short, old man.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I apologize as I help him up. "Are you hurt?"

He brushes off his shirt. "It is alright, young man. No harm done."

I hand him his cane. "Well, I should help you back home. It's the least I can do."

The old man smiles. "Ah, such a gentleman. Can't find many like you around these days. But, I am alright. My house is just down this street. You take care of yourself, young man. You'll need it. And tell her I said hi."

And with that said, he walks away.

 _Tell who? Marinette? But he can't know her? Can he? I'll just ask Marinette when I see her._

Glancing at his retreating back, I grab my suitcase. Looking up once more, someone passes the old man behind him. And next thing I know, he's gone…

 _How did he….Is he another one of those superheroes. Could be, yet how can an old man fight? Whatever he is, I hope he's one of the good guys. Marinette should know. Hopefully._

I cross the street and stop in front of the bakery. Smiling, I open it, striding in.

"Hello there. What can I get you, sir?"

I smile at my sister. "Aww, come on. Don't tell me you forgot me."

She looks up. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

I pull my hoodie down. "Hey, sis."

 _"MARIN?!"_

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys. Sorry for it being a tad late. It was a family thing. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye, guys! (Hologram closes)_**


	6. I Have A Twin, Everybody!

**_Me: Hey, guys. Again nothing much to say. Just to vote on the poll. I hope you like it. Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She only owns her OCs._**

* * *

 ** _Marinette's POV_**

 _"MARIN?!"_

I jump over the counter and run to my older twin, hugging him.

 _"I've miss you so much!"_

"I've..missed you…too..But can…you…"

I let go, smiling sheepishly as he gasps for breath. My parents walk over to him, Mom handing him a glass of water, welcoming him back.

Marin takes the glass, gulping it down to the very bottom. "Since when did you get so strong, Mari?"

 _Um…._

"Um…it must because of all the akuma attacks happening. You have to take care of yourself in those events."

"Oh yea, about those, we encountered one."

My eyes widen. I didn't see him there. Why was he there? Our house was nowhere near the– Oh, right. He came from the airport…

"How did you get out safely?"

"It was all Aimee. She dodged all those beams and got us to safety."

"Really? I'm glad I can trust her to protect you. Why won't you tell me her last name though?" I pout. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh trust me it is. She doesn't want you to hear it until you meet her." My twin glares at me. "And I do _not_ want tot need protection. I can protect myself just fine."

"Uh huh, say whatever you want Marin."

"What about you? Can _you_ protect yourself?"

I smirk. "Unlike you, Mom taught me how to fight ever since you left. I bet I could have you on the ground in three seconds flat!"

"Hah, I like to see you try!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"My fighting skills has advanced since I left!"

"Just wait until I beat you! Then we'll see how much you've improved!"

Seeing our parents sighing, we give them an apologetic look and change the subject.

Marin looks back. "…Anyway, what's this whole thing about Paris having heroes?"

"Oh, .Butaftertheydid,thisguynamedHawkmothrevealedhimselftoParisanfsaidhewantedLadybugandChatNoir' . ."

He blinks. "Ok….Repeat that. But, go slower this time."

I sigh. "Fine…About a year ago, they came when this villain called Stoneheart began to destroy Paris. They managed to stop him. But after they did, this guy named Hawkmoth, who gave Stoneheart the powers, revealed himself to Paris and said that we wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous or something like that.

"He said he won't stop until he gets them. And he stayed true to his word. He began sending more and more akumas until its become a routine for the heroes to fight crime almost three times everyday. They're still fighting today as you can see."

Marin stares at me. "Ok…I missed a lot."

I chuckle. "Yup, you totally did." I pull at his arm. "Come on. I want to show you something!"

"Alright."

I bring _(read: drag)_ him upstairs and in front of a white door. I open it and his jaws drop.

"It looks better than when I left it."

I nod. "Yep, we kept the place clean and made sure everything was still the same."

Marin drops his suitcase and bags besides his bed, jumping onto it. "Ahh, still as comfy.."

I smile as he admires how nothing was removed and doesn't even have a single spot of dust anywhere.

"Hey, Marin?"

He turns around. "Yea?"

 _Slap!_

He rubs the red spot on his bare arm as I glare at him.

 _"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?! You could have at least sent a hint!"_

Slightly chuckling, he replies. "I knew something like this would happen."

My glaring increases. _"Five years! Only coming to visit twice every two years and you don't tell us like the other times!"_

He shrugs. "I wanted it to be surprise."

I sigh. "I understand. So, how long are you staying for?"

"Actually…I'm staying for good this time."

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

 ** _Adrien's POV_**

"Bye, Nino."

"See ya later, dude."

Waving to him, I walk into the mansion. Sliding my phone into my bag, I stride over to Nathalie.

"Hi, Nathalie. Is there anything else on the schedule that I need to know about?"

"Actually, you're scheduled has been cleared."

 _What? This rarely happens. I wonder what happened. Eh, better for me. I get to go as Chat Noir earlier. And Chat gets to see Ladybug longer._

"There is someone waiting in your room. Your father wants you to spend the day with her before you are busy once more."

I nod. "Ok, thanks Nathalie. I'll see you later."

I walk up the stairs and stride down the halls, towards my bedroom.

 _Her? Oh please don't be Chloe. Please don't be Chloe. Please don't be Chloe…_

Turning the knob, I open the door.

She turns around as she hears the door open, her golden hair and light blue dress swiftly moving around.

 _"Aimee?!"_

She smiles. "Hello, Adrien."

I drop my bag, hugging her. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Did vacation start for you already? Does Dad know?"

She laughs. "Woah, slow down there."

I rub the back of my neck. "Heh, sorry. I'm just so happy to you."

"Me, too. And to answer your questions..I'm here to see you and Dad. No, nothing is wrong. You can say that a long, long vacation did start. And, yes. Dad knows."

She sits down on my bed. "And one more thing. I'm staying here for good now."

I beam. "That's great! But, I thought your studies don't end until next year."

She nods. "I was supposed to stay until next year, but I finished earlier than everyone else. And Dad agreed for me to spend the rest of my high school years here."

I stare. "Wow…I'm surprised. He didn't let me go until I actually ran away to attend school."

"Eh, I'm only going so I could be with you more often now that I'm staying for good. It sounds boring. Almost as boring as studying at Italy."

"Well, you're going to love it! It's amazing! We talk and work with other people. Have awesome, fun projects. And we do plays, have schools trips…"

Aimee listens, giggling as I go on and on.

"It sounds fun now, Adrien." She looks behind me. "Heh, I remember that."

Aimee gets up and walks over to a certain photo. I stand behind her.

"We used to have so much fun back then."

"Yeah…Aimee? What happened to her? Where is she?"

She sighs. "I don't know, little brother. All we know is that she disappeared."

"Well, wherever she is, I hope Mom is safe."

"Me too, Adrien. Me too."

Seeing the frown on her face, I grab her arm.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some people."

 _Even though I don't know what it's about, I have to stop her from blaming herself. Anyone can see it clearly on her face._

Reluctantly, she agrees. And ten minutes later, we're outside the mansion and heading to a certain bakery, my friends already waiting there.

 _Ding._

"Yo Adrien. What's up?"

I wave as Nino walks out of the bakery. "Hey there, Nino. Glad you could make it."

"Of course. I always have time for you bro." He looks towards my sister. "Who's that?"

"Aimee, this is Nino. Nino, this is Aimee, my twin sister."

She waves. "Hey there. Adrien's told me a lot about you."

"…"

Nino not only doesn't responds but also has his mouth hanging open, his eyes widen, and staring straight at Aimee.

Clearly uncomfortable, my sister turns at me. "Um…Is he ok?"

I nod. "This happens when he's really shocked. I kinda never told him I had a sister. He'll be shouting in three..two..one..."

 _"YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?!"_

I cringe. "And there it is.."

 _"Dude! How could you never tell me?!"_

I rub my neck. "Um, it never came up?"

 _"Never came up?! You had a whole year to tell me!"_

I cringe once more. "First of all, stop yelling. Second, I didn't think she was coming back until late next year. And third, she'll be going to school with us. So you have all the time to get to know each other."

Nino grumbles. "Still would have liked it if you told me." He opens the bakery's door. "Come on. Marinette wanted show us something, too."

I nod. I glance at my sister, seeing realization dawning upon her face and her eyes shining gleefully.

 _Is she happy that she's finally going to meet Marinette? Or is she just happy to see the pastries like I was when I first came here?_

We walk inside, greeted by Mr. and -Cheng, and waited by the counter.

-Cheng looks at my sister. "And who might you be, dear?"

"My name is Aimee. I'm Adrien's twin sister."

She glances at me. "Really? Marinette never told me you have a sister. Nor did anyone else."

"Ah, well, I haven't told anyone really. I didn't think she was coming back till next year."

As she was about to reply, Marinette comes running down the stairs only to trip and fall down the remaining three steps.

I help her up. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. T-Tha-anks, A-Adrien." She turns to everyone. "Guys, I wanted to you to meet someone. Come on down."

A boy walks down the stairs, standing next to Marinette. He has dark midnight black hair, ocean blue eyes, and peach skin. He's wearing a white shirt with a small red circle in the corner, a black over shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And he looks just like Marinette, but the opposite gender.

"Everyone, this is Marin. My twin brother."

We all gape. Everyone but Aimee. Aimee walks over to him, smiling.

"Who knew we'd see each other this soon?"

My eyes widen more. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Marinette looks back and forth. "Is she the friend that you kept telling me about? And you look exactly like Adrien? Wait, don't tell me that your…"

Marinette glances at me and I nod in confirmation. She looks back at them.

"How..what..when..why did you….I'm going to sit down…"

I stare at her as she sits besides an angry, yet confused Alya and Nino, who seemed like he's about to faint.

I turn back to my sister and Marin. "So, how long have you two known each other?"

"We met around four years ago." Marin answers. "We were both heading to our schools when we bumped into each other. And then that's when we realized we went to the same school. Although she had classes with the private teachers your dad sent her."

Aimee nods. "Yeah, Dad didn't want me in classes with a lot of people. So our classes were only filled with three to five students each or it was just me."

I sigh. "That's him alright. But at least you'll be in a real class this time. And who knows, maybe you two will be in the same classes together."

They look at each other.

"Yeah, maybe we will. I won't get my schedule until tomorrow morning."

"I got already got my schedule from Natalie. Let me check."

Aimee pulls out her phone, scrolling down as she reads the teachers' names. And when Nino, Alya, and Marinette had heard, them jumped up.

"You're in _all_ of our classes!"

Aimee looks at Marinette. "Really? That's great! Dad did tell me I'd be in all of Adrien's classes. I didn't realize you three were in all the same classes, too."

 _What? I told her that we four had all the same classes. Maybe she forgot?_

"I'm glad my little brother here has really good friends."

 _I'm only younger by three minutes._

"You're the older twin?" Aimee nods. "That's cool. I'm the younger twin."

And there they go.

The two begin to talk about being older or younger, about themselves, how it's hard being a twin with a boy _(which was kind of offensive)_ , and other twins stuff.

I glance over my shoulder. Nino still looked like he'll pass out. Alya, who looked dumbfounded, still subconsciously has her phone in her hand which is recording everything. And Marin was just smiling at the two girls who were getting along pretty well.

I take a step towards him. "So, you're Mari's older twin…" He nods. "Where have you been these past years?"

"I've been living with my aunt in Italy and attended a school there. Our aunt was going through a ruff time so I offered to stay with her for a few years. Plus, I always did want to see Italy."

I nod. "Aimee's just been going there because it was a better place for education. And because our dad forced her."

"Yeah, she told me. No offense, but your dad seems like a terrible person."

"Oh, he is. Although, he does seem like a normal dad from time to time."

Marin smiles and we, too, begin to talk about a bunch of this.

 _Things are going great so far._

* * *

 ** _Alya's POV_**

I continue to stare at the two pair of twins before us, subconsciously recording everything.

I look at Nino and he looks at me.

 _"What is happening?"_

* * *

 ** _Me: So, that's it guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been working on my SWR story. So, I came to this. I'll update each story every two weeks. My SWR story will be updated next week and The Twins will be updated the week after._**

 ** _Alya: What?!_**

 ** _Me: Sorry, but I have a lot to do these days. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review! See ya next time!_**


	7. NOTICE

_**Me: (Appears over a holocast) Hey, guys...I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating much. I'm stuck with writers block. I don't know what to write or how to start writing. My mind is just blank.**_

 _ **Marinette: (pats back) It's ok. You'll get through it.**_

 _ **Me: (Gives a weak smile) Yeah...So, until I do get past my writers block, I'll be working on my other stories. And when I do get past it, I will make sure to upload two or three chapters. It seems fair since I haven't and won't be updating for some time. I'm so sorry. It's been hard for me lately. I've been going through some personal stuff and on top of that, I have school, religion, and siblings to take care of. As said before, I'll upload more chapters than usual when my writers block disappears. I hope you have a wonderful new year. Until next time...(Holocast closes)**_


	8. Really Sorry

_**Me: Hey, guys! So, first things first...PLEASE DONT HURT! I know I haven't updating this story. At all. But, I have a good reason. So, as I was looking back, I realized that the first few chapters had a completely different writing style than the later chapters. So...I'm going to rewrite this story. I am not going to delete it. I am only going to update the previous chapters. I already have some of the new versions down. I'm going to continue writing them and soon enough, I'll uploaded them. I'm really sorry, everyone. But I've already decided. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload them soon. Again, I'm really sorry. Until next time. Bye, everyone.**_


	9. Rest In Peace

**_I'm sure all of you know about Stan Lee._**

 ** _On the 12th of November, 2018, Stan Lee has passed away. I only found out around 4-6 hours ago I'm very upset that he's gone, but I'm happy that he made it up to 95. He got to live his life._**

 ** _God, I don't even know what to say. I am seriously, legitimately shocked. Part of me always knew this day was going to come. After all, nobody is immortal. Sure, they can live a long time, but they are never immortal. But still?...For it to be today? No more Stan Lee cameos. No more of the funny, amazing man we all know. It seriously breaks my heart._**

 ** _Stan Lee was the man that created the Marvel comics. He created the characters. He spent his life making the comics and characters we all know and love. To me, Stan Lee is a hero. He created the Marvel universe that we all love. Without him, there wouldn't be Spiderman, Ironman, and all the other heroes and characters in the Marvel universe._**

 ** _He's the man who taught me that with great power comes great responsibility through Peter Parker. The man who taught me to be true to my heart through Steve Rogers. The man who taught me to embrace who i am through Tony Stark. To fight for those whom I love through T'Challa. To not let my past define me through Bucky Barnes. To be mentally and physically strong like Natasha Romanova. Thank you, Stan Lee, for teaching me those kinda valuable lessons and gifting us without the Marvel universe and for being you._**

 ** _He's in a better place now. He's up in heaven with his wife. And I hope you all pay your respects to him, remember him, and make sure that this legendary comic created and amazing, kind man's story is passed on. I most certainly will do those three things._**

 ** _Stan Lee truly is a legend. There will never be someone who is like him._**

 ** _Right now, I'm going to take a break from all my stories and pay my respects for him._**

 ** _Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. Have a happy life up there in heaven. We'll always remember you._**

 _ **You may be gone. But you will** NEVER **be forgotten.**_


End file.
